Once apon a midnight dreary
by xCrazyx
Summary: While filming an episode of Doing stuff to Josh while he sleeps! Megan hears sobbing coming from Drake's bed. Rated for abuse in later chapters. My very first attemt at a GOOD ficcy. Read and Review.
1. Memoirs of a child

**A/N: Well here is my first attempt at a Drake and Josh fic. Hope it is at least decently ok. By the way the plot in my brain contains abuse so please keep in mind the number one rule of literature: "Don't like the subject, don't read the story." Simple as that. And one other warning, I am not a comedian and although I have healthy sense of humor it does not often relay into my writing. Angst is my specialty. **

**So read…review…but I wish not to be roasted so please no fiery flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Jazmen Bakersfield. Do I look like Dan Schneider?**

**Chapter 1 **

**Memoirs of a child and the wishing of a confused mind**



"Ready?" The whisper floated through the night air gently until it reached the other girl's ear. "Ready." Came the reply.

Two sets of feet tiptoed softly down the hall. One belonged to Megan Parker, the other to her best friend Jazmen Bakersfield. It was a Saturday night and Jazmen was sleeping over. Megan toted a video camera and a stand; the other girl carried a bag of lip gloss, the shiny kind, and a box of assorted colored markers.

They crept along until they reached Megan's older brothers' bedroom. And then carefully, so as not to wake up sleepy parents, they creaked open the door. The two girls then snuck inside and quietly closed the door behind them.

"Ok go set the stand up Jazmen." Megan said in her normal voice.

Once in the room they knew they didn't have to whisper. Both boys slept like logs. Jazmen gave her the lip gloss and markers and then went to set up the camera. Megan strode over to her brother Josh's bed and set down the stuff. She looked up to her other brother Drake's bed just to make sure he was asleep, or even there, if he had snuck out it would be wonderful dirt on him tomorrow. He was there. His back was turned to her but he wasn't moving so she doubted he was awake.

"All set up!" Jazmen told her smiling. She ran to Megan's side, pointed the tiny black remote she was holding toward the video camera, and clicked record.

"Welcome to another episode of "Doing Stuff to Josh While He Sleeps"!" Megan announced to her invisible audience gleefully. "Let's start with the lip gloss. Jazmen…will you please pass it to me?" The other girl dutifully passed Megan an especially red and shiny lip gloss from the bag. The brunette then carefully applied it to Josh's lips. "That looks good. Now can you pass me a blue marker?" They quickly exchanged marker for lip gloss and Megan then proceeded to draw a big L on Josh's forehead. Jazmen giggled in evil pleasure.

Megan was about to draw some blue freckles across Josh's nose when she heard a noise coming from her other brothers bed. It was an easily recognizable sound, the kind that is made when someone has just finished having a good cry. The girl looked at her friend questioningly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jazmen asked, annoyed. She clicked pause on her remote.

"A sniffle. I heard a sniffle coming from Drake's bed."

The blond only gave Megan a puzzled look for a reply. _Drake doesn't cry…he never cries! _Megan thought, staring at the camera incoherently. _What would he have to cry about? _

"Heeelllloooo….." said Jazmen while waving a hand in front of Megan's face. "Earth to Megan! Are we gonna finish this or what?" Megan swallowed a lump in her throat and turned to look at Jazmen. "Yea…let's go."



The next morning at breakfast Megan watched Drake carefully. Jazmen had left earlier, wanting to be at her own house for breakfast. Her brother shoved down Fruity Holes topped with a cup of sugar and guzzled a cup of coke, just like normal. He laughed, retaliating his latest experience with some random hott girl, who's name he couldn't remember, to Josh. He did this with his mouth full of cereal of course. It was disgusting, but normal. Maybe she had imagined that sniffle. Maybe she had been out of it, too tired to think straight. But no, Megan was almost a hundred percent positive that what she had heard was an after crying sniffle. _Why was Drake crying?_

Drake noticed Megan staring at him and he narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you staring at?" He asked her, a hint of despise creeping into his voice. _Of course!_ Megan thought. _He would have heard me talking about the sniffle if he had been awake crying._

"Your hideous face." She replied nonchalantly and went back to eating her bowl of Pranks. Drake rolled his eyes. "If I'm so hideous how come so many girls love me?"

Megan ignored his comment, stuck her bowl in the sink and then headed towards the kitchen door. "Later boobs." She told them.

"Where're you going?" Josh asked her curiously.

"To my room." Answered Megan in an even tone, she turned around to face them. "Don't even **think** about bugging me…if you do there will be pain." She paused here and glared into the eyes of both her brothers for dramatic effect. "Much pain."

Megan then stalked off hastily to her lair.

Back in her room Megan thought about her brother. How he had been crying. How he looked so normal now. _What would he have to cry about? _She asked herself._ Some girl? Could Drake's heart possibly be broken by one of his many one night flings? _Megan highly doubted it. Drake wasn't into girls for love; all he cared about was the perks.

_Maybe he is missing dad._ She thought. She didn't know too much about her biological father, she had been too young to remember him before he left her family. Megan had asked her mother about him on more than one occasion but the answer was always the same. Megan slipped into a memory, a moment that happened when she was about 9 years old.

"**_Mommy?" Megan began in her innocent little girl voice. Both mother and daughter were sharing a bed for the night. It was a sort of bonding thing that they liked to do sometimes. Her mother shuffled underneath the covers. "Hmm?" she answered sleepily. "Tell me about Daddy." The little girl requested. Her mother let out a soft groan, knowing that she would not get her much wanted sleep at this moment. _**

"_**What do you want to know?" Came her reply. **_

"**_Why isn't he with us now?" The question was always the same. Megan knew the answer before she even asked. But she asked anyways, always hoping for another piece of her family puzzle. There was a mystery behind her unremembered past and she was desperate to understand. Desperate to know the reason for her family's falling out. _**

**_Audrey sighed, sensing her daughter's longing for memory of her dad. But she would never tell her the whole story, it was better for Megan not to remember. "You just love torturing me with this question don't you." A smile tugged at both of their faces. Audrey tickled her daughter who in turn burst into a fit of giggles. Both girls laughed together for a few moments before the reply came._**

"**_Well to answer your question Megan… Your father wanted something that we couldn't give him." Audrey finally began, wearily drifting back a few years in her mind. "He was always a free spirit, wanting to experience everything there is to in life. Your daddy felt tied down to us I guess. He just woke up one morning and decided he would leave." _**

**_The little girl frowned. It couldn't be that simple. Something in her mother's voice told her this was true. Megan could see that she wasn't telling the whole story, if any of it at all. There was something important about her father that she always left out. _**

_Maybe he is missing daddy_. Megan thought, slipping out of her remembrance. She got up off her bed and strode to the desk to grab her remote. She turned on the TV and then flipped it to her favorite show "The Awesome Life of Mack and Jodie." _Hopefully TV will clear my head so I can think straight._

**A/N: That's it for now. I know what you all are thinking: "Another abuse fic! Oh the originality of it all!" Sorry to disappoint but I have been wanting to write one for awhile now. And if anyone has ideas for a subplot (I need one so I can increase the length of this story) please consider handing them in to me. **

**(: Trinity the reviewer transformed**


	2. Please just tell me what is wrong

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank you all so much for reviewing. It really got me hyped up for the next chapter. I don't have this story completely planned out so I'm just writing what comes to my mind. Sorry if it takes a while for me to update. The chapter will start after my replies. **

**AlisonLydon: Hey! I hope I did ok. Yep, I've been working on it for awhile. Thanks for the support! **

**BrokenSpirit20: Thanks you!**

**Hi-I'm-New: Thanks, this is my first real try at a Fanfiction that's not one-shot. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Mushs-grl13: I love Drake emo abuse fics too. Lucky for us there are a lot of them. I'm on an abuse fic kick (LOL that rhymes). Hope this chapter is to your liking.**

**Hogaboom: Thank you so much! I was afraid it would be too much like the other stories. Except of course this is sorta from Megan's point of view. I thought that would be a pretty good change. Sorry I didn't update one day later but I'm sorta slow. Hope you enjoy!**

**Jhhhhjfjk89: Thanks! Read on!**

**HollywoodGirl747: LOL! Your review made me laugh. Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first. **

**Disclaimer: Commercial starts and an annoyingly happy ditty plays "Disclaimer O's, Disclaimer O's! I don't own any of your shows! Disclaimer O's, Disclaimer O's! 100 totally not mine!" song stops and commercial ends

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

**Please just tell me what is wrong**

"I wonder how much it happens." Megan pondered out loud to Jazmen. They were talking over the phone.

"Are you sure he was crying Meg?" Jazmen answered. "I mean, don't you think you are going a little overboard? Everyone cries sometime right? And besides, it's been three days; I thought you'd have forgotten about it by now. But it's all you ever talk about!"

Megan frowned on her side of the phone. Jazmen just didn't understand. She was an only child. She didn't realize how much even the thought of Drake crying made her skin crawl. Older siblings are always supposed to be strong, they aren't supposed to break down. "I dunno Jazmen. I just don't understand what Drake would have to cry about."

Jazmen thought for a moment and then replied." A girl? Maybe he got dumped or something."

Megan had to scoff at this. Girls were not worth very much to Drake Parker. One night flings were his specialty. "Maybe…" she said, brushing off her friend's ridiculous answer. "Listen Jazz, I gotta go. I got homework to do. I'll talk to you later k?"

"Sure Megan." Jazmen replied worriedly. "Talk to you later." She hung up.

As soon as Megan hung up she got to work on her plan. _I'm gonna find out what's wrong with you Drake! Even if you end up hating me for life._ She quickly prepared her surveillance equipment; both of her brothers were at a movie. Josh was with Mindy and Drake was with his latest date. The first step to finding out what was wrong with her brother was to find out if anything was wrong at all. _You better look out Drake. I'm gonna watch you like a Hawk.

* * *

_

"_**Hey Drakester," **_

_**A man with dark brown hair and eyes that matched reached down and ruffled the head of his younger version. "Did you have a good day at Kindergarten?" **_

"_**Yes daddy." The boy answered. His mother smiled at her husband and they kissed lightly. The father looked down at the mother's protruding belly and grinned. She held her stomach in one hand and his hand in the other and the walked into the living room to cuddle. The little boy stared after them and prayed with all his might that his mommy wouldn't tell his daddy about what happened at school. **_

_**Drake Parker, even at the tender age of 6, had a thing for cute girls. Natalie, a little girl in his class, was a very cute girl. Drake liked everything about her, from the way her blond pigtails bounced when she giggled to the way that it sounded when she did. All he wanted was one little kiss. So he took it, and Natalie apparently did not enjoy it because she smacked him in the face. Drake was so stunned that before thinking he had smacked her right back. Both kindergarteners had gotten a time out and their parents notified. **_

_**Drake just didn't understand, it was only a little kiss.

* * *

**_

The next morning Megan got out of bed early and reviewed her tape of the previous night. Nothing much seemed to happen for the first few hours. Megan had to fast forward through most of it. Josh fell asleep within the first hour, but Drake seemed restless and just tossed and turned a bit. Then every once and awhile he would sit up and write something on a piece of paper at the end of his bed, humming a bit while he did.

Halfway through the video something made Megan stop. Drake had been writing on the piece of paper when suddenly he sat up straight and his eyes got big. Megan rewound the tape and then pushed play again. A boom noise came from the hall and then came the instant replay. Drake's eyes glassed over and a tear rolled down his cheek. He lay down on his pillow and started to sob. "Why dad?" he cried out. "Why?" This disturbed Megan greatly. There was no question about it now. Something was definitely wrong with her brother.

* * *

_**Little Drake sat at the counter in his kitchen, coloring in his coloring book. He was putting the red crayon back in the box when the door between the kitchen and living room opened. The boy shuddered at the smiling face in the doorway. That chilling smile seemed to reach into his stomach and squeeze everything inside, tight. **_

"_**You're mother says you got into trouble at school today." Fake fatherly wisdom shone through the voice. Drake just nodded, what else could he do. His daddy strode across the kitchen and poured himself a glass of grape juice. The glass in his right hand, he passed his son on the way to the living room, and pinched his side hard with his left hand. "We'll talk about it tonight while mommy is at yoga class." And then he left to spend more time with his young wife. **_

**_Drake cringed, not only for the pain that was shooting up his side, but for the pain that he knew was sure to come.

* * *

_**

"Get in." Drake growled at Megan. Josh had already left for school. He had some extracurricular project he needed to work on or something like that. So Drake was left with the job of driving his sister to school. Megan hopped into the driver's seat and grinned at him evilly. She knew he didn't want her in here, asking questions and digging into his past.

Silence reigned in the car for what seemed like hours. Of course Megan's school was only 10 minutes away so this was impossible. The young girl tapped the floor in front of her with her sneaker. She looked over at her brother, his face was hard and his jaw was set tight. He stared intently at the road ahead of him, as if it was his means of staying intact. Megan looked back down at her feet and then at her hands. She took a deep breath, preparing to ask the question that had been bugging her for days.

"Drake?"

Her brother's grip on the steering wheel relaxed a bit and he seem to let out a breath of relief. "Yeah Megan?" He said.

"What was daddy like?" She dared to look over at her brother once more. He was gripping the steering wheel again, tighter than before. His knuckles had gone completely white, his face even whiter.

* * *

_**Snap! The belt came down on little Drake's fragile back. He whimpered in pain from where he lay sprawled out on the kitchen tile. He hated how weak he felt when his dad punished him. He hated how vulnerable he was to the searing pain. **_

"_**Why! Why was I cursed with such a stupid son?" His father screamed, and then brought down the belt again. The words burned in the little boy's heart like the stripes did on his back. "You're always making me look bad! In front of my friends, in front of the parents of the kids in your class! Your always getting into trouble!" He snapped the leather and Drake gritted his teeth. **_

_**Then the man threw his belt aside and kicked the boy a few times in the stomach for good measure. "Get to bed! NOW!" He screamed. Drake scrambled to carry his aching body up to his room, the cruel words still ringing in his ears.**__**

* * *

**_

"Drake? Are you gonna answer my question?" Megan looked at her brother's stony face and raised and eyebrow. Drake blinked a few times and looked back at her. "We're here Megan."

It took her a few moments to even realize that the car was stopped, much less that Drake had finally spoken. "But what about-" Megan started.

"Just get out of the car. You're gonna make me late for school." He answered. The girl just nodded and got out. She didn't even bother with pointing out that being late had never mattered to Drake before now.

"I'll pick you up after school ok." He told her, then closed the door and drove off. Megan just stood there staring at the disappearing image of the car. _Great. Now I'm back where I started. _She thought sullenly.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for now. I hope you all liked it. Sorry it was so short and that the end was so rushed. Leave me some reviews peas! I'm still open for a sub plot by the way (preferably a non-romantic one because I'm trying not to make this a romance fic)! Alllsssooo I'm not sure exactly how beta readers work but I wouldn't mind having one if anyone is open for it. **

**Trinity ;)**


	3. Authors Note sorry guys

**Hey everybody. I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry about not updating. I really like how my story is going so far and I love all of you reviewers SO much. It pains me to tell you that I still have no new chapter but I wanted to let you know that I am working on it but I have been suffering from a severe case of writers block. I have no plot for the story as of yet but I will start working on one. Thanks again everyone. I love you all. It breaks my heart not to be posting a chapter. But I have begun one, I just need to gather the proper information before correctly writing it. **

**-Trinity**


	4. Wake me up

**A/N: WOOO! She's FINALLY off her writers block! Ok I'll put most of my AN down below the chapter so you can get to reading. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed...I still don't have enough money in my piggy bank to buy Nickelodeon. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Wake Me Up**

"Are you ok Drake? You've been acting funny." Josh asked his brother nervously. Both brothers were walking to Science class together.

Drake sighed..."I'm fine Josh."

"Ok but you don't look fine. I mean forget bags, your packing crates under your eyes! Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Drake was growing tired of his brother's constant nagging. This was his battle, not Josh's. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Look if you don't want to talk about it that's fine" Josh replied, sounding like it was not in the least bit fine.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Drake retorted, very annoyed now. He looked over at his brother, Josh almost seemed hurt. "Anyways," Drake attempted to lighten the mood. "We're just in time for yet another wonderful lesson on fungi spores."

It worked, Josh laughed and both boy's took their seats in Science class.****

_**"That's my ball! Give it back!" **_

**_Yet another fight had broken out among the 12 kindergartners in her _Day Care Classroom Center._ Mrs. Plumfield sighed and went to go see what the trouble was. Or rather who it was. There were three little boys and one girl in her class that seemed to be the cause of most classroom disputes. _**

_**"Miss Plumfield! Miss Plumfield! Drake stole my ball! I was playing with it first!" **_

_**Ah. And so it seemed to be one of her regulars. **_

_**"Ah ha! I got it!" And so she had. Little Maggie had pulled the ball away from Drake. He stood there with a surprised look on his face. Maggie then, seeing her open shot, reached forward and pushed the boy down. Drake flailed his arms wildly then fell to the floor with a thump, hitting his back on a pile of balls. Then, to Mrs. Plumfield's great surprise, he began to cry. Mrs. Plumfield had never seen this little boy cry before. She immediately took action. **_

_**"Maggie! You don't push. You know you aren't supposed to push other kids. Now go sit in time out while I deal with Drake." **_

_**Maggie grinned wide at making her tormentor cry and then stalked off to the time out chair, not the least bit bothered with her punishment. **_

_**Drake was still crying when Mrs. Plumfield turned back to him. "Come on Drake...was it really that bad?" She reached to pick him up but he flinched. She slowed her movements and tried again, managing to pick him up and carry him to a couch. The 6 year old just sat there sobbing loudly. "Drake, want me to take a look at your back? Maybe I can make it feel better." Kisses always make pain heal, every kindergarten teacher knows that. **_

_**Drake quickly shook his head, his shaggy brown hair flopping back and forth over his reddened eyes. "Ok then." The teacher replied. "What can I do to make it feel better?" **_

_**The little boy thought this over for a moment. "Maybe a cookie would help, just a tiny bit though." **_

_**Mrs. Plumfield grinned. "A cookie it is then." She left and then returned a few moments later with two cookies, one for him and one for her. Tears had stopped by now and both teacher and child sat together on the couch enjoying a treat. The room was filled with screams and giggles and other such sounds that children make, but in that corner all was silent. Drake sat there licking the final crumbs of the cookie off his hand. Then he spoke up. **_

_**"Mrs. Plumfield?" **_

_**"Yes Drake?" **_

_**"Are you gonna tell my daddy about me stealing Maggie's ball?" **_

_**Mrs. Plumfield was a bit surprised by that and had to consider her answer a moment. If she answered yes then he may start to crying again but if she answered no that really wouldn't be fair to Maggie. "Why do you ask Drake?" **_

_**The next words that came out of the little boys mouth startled her. They were almost so quiet she could barely hear them. **_

_**"'Cause I don't wanna get whipped again." **_

_**He looked at his hands and twiddled his little thumbs in his lap. She carefully grasped his chin and tilted his head upward so he could look into his eyes. That's when she saw it. Peeking out of the collar of his shirt was a red hot welt. Her eyes narrowed and she immediately took action. "Drake honey can we go into the bathroom for a few minutes?" Without waiting for a reply she scooped the little boy up and carried him across the room. She quickly nodded at Hannah, her teacher's aide, to take over. **_

_**Drake was working himself into a panic the entire time. What did he say wrong? What did he do? Why was she dragging him into the bathroom? He didn't have to go potty. **_

**_In the single bathroom she sat down on a stool so she could look him in the eye. "Now Drake...I need to ask you to take your shirt off." The boy quickly shook his head as before and tugged down at the bottom of his shirt. "Please Drake, I just need to see if I can get something to help your ouchies." _((A/N: I have a peeve against the word boo-boos. I don't know why but it just bugs me.)) **

_**Drake thought about this for a moment and then nodded and lifted his hands in the air so she could pull the shirt off. Mrs. Plumfield tried to be as careful as she could but even still Drake shut his eyes tight and grimaced in pain. **_

_**When the shirt was completely off she gasped and almost fell off her stool in pure shock and horror. The little boy's upper torso was covered in welts and bruises. No wonder he had cried. "Oh dear, hold on...let me get something out of the cabinet to put on your back. It will make you feel better, I promise." Drake nodded. He was relieved to get anything that would help with the pain. **_

_**Mrs. Plumfield quickly got a bottle of salve out of the cabinet under the sink. She then gently turned the little boy in front of her around and proceeded to spread it over his wounds. **_

_**When she was done Drake smiled at her. She was right, it certainly did help with the pain. "Thank you Mrs. Plumfield." He said, genuinely grateful. That is when the kind hearted teacher began to cry. Drake didn't understand why and gently put a hand on her knee. That only made her cry all the more. It was freaking the little boy out a little. "What's wrong?" He asked her. **_

_**She looked him in the eyes and tried to dig to the depths of his soul before replying. **_

_**"I'm so, so, sorry." **_

_**She then stood up, helped Drake get his shirt back on, and looked in the mirror to make sure there were no more tear residues. **_

_**"Go on out and play ok. Don't get into any more fights with Maggie, I'm sure Hannah has let her out of time out by now. I'm gonna go into my office for awhile. I need to make a call." **_

_**Drake quickly tugged on her shirt and looked up at her. "Your not gonna go call my daddy are you?" **_

_**The teachers eyes grew dark and filled with malice. "No...I will not be calling your daddy." She then briskly walked away. **_

_**Three hours later young Drake Parker was crying in the back of a red Sudan. It was taking him to his new foster family. He didn't want a new family though...he wanted his mommy. **_

**_His mommy had cried and screamed when they took him away...her voice echoed in his brain, playing over and over again like a broken record. "Nooooo! Not my baby please! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

"Noooooooooooo!" cried Drake Parker as he woke up with a start. They couldn't take him away, they just couldn't.

That's when he realized he wasn't alone and he wasn't in a car. Heck, he wasn't 6 years old, he was 16. And he was in Science class.

Everyone in the room was staring at him perplexedly. Especially the teacher. "Is there anything you would like to tell us Mr. Parker?"

Drake shook his head. "Bad dream." He answered simply.

"Well please try and refrain from falling asleep in my class. Everyone please turn back to the board." The Science teacher went on with his lecture on spore bearing fungi and Drake sighed and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

A few moments later he felt a tap on his shoulder as a note was passed from Josh to him.

_Drake. _

_Bad dream my butt. We are talking after school. _

_Josh_

"Shit."

**A/N: Ok I know it really was a bad dream but...well...that just seemed the right thing to write. I hope you all liked it. Oh yea and by the way, I am going to camp next week, so don't expect any chapters till I get back. I'm still trying to convince my mom to let me take my laptop on the long car ride down there. If I succeed you may have another chapter in a week and a half. Thank you SO SO SO much to everyone who reviewed, sorry I can't reply to all of them right now. Sorry to my Beta JanetBanana who didn't get to beta this chappy because I had to get it out so soon! Love you all!**


End file.
